kackarot the capsule and the crane
by serus black antihumannature
Summary: an au si and goku/kackarot that will be op but not every thing will go his way no lemons or limes but might be sexually subjective will be curseing and some people might seam ooc and this is not an evil goku story just a gray one
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own any thing but my ocs**

So I am dead from a sleeping od or some one blow my head off in my sleep but in stead of nothing happening or haven or hell I got reincarnated y do I say that cuz frist off I am staring a bardock and then I see my new mom and she looks like fasha toya u fucking lier I here them talking in english then I think so English is the basic of dragonball thats good never bin good with lungwiges that are not based off Latin she said I am ready for a mission and then bardock said finely thay pick me up give me to a nerce that looks humanoid then he takes me to the baby word then I use my hands to feal my head yea thats gokus hair well fuck might as well try to find my ki like there is nothing else to do I insistently find it as a pool near my stomach I spread it thro out my body pass out repeat then some time later I note that I have not bin fed but I ant hungry so I use my arm to lift my head up and see patches on me and a iv in my vain on my arm the next I wake up some time later thay put me in a spacepod and just as the propaganda starts playing I hear an explosion fucking dumbasses if thay think I will be a slave to any one even freaza or his dad there retarded then I was put in hibernation when I woke up I told the recording to go fuck its self in my head never know if the ai can here and I have not an earge to destroy the earths general population I am going tho the atmosphere and I look out the winddow it looks like I am gana land in west city I hit the center of the cc building its self I land in the nature preserve my pod opens the propraganda shuts off and dr brief with purple hair thank the universe this is manga canon so he pucked me up and put me in bulmas old crib I latter find out a year has past since I left planet vageta then days pass and then the dr brakes in to the os on the ship there is a recording it says that if this herd by any one then I have fail and freza has destroyed the planet in the files are few documents with the history of are people and planet and a few schematics to help with ur training kackarot u need to become stronger then even me if u hope to defeat him

 **time ship 2 years latter**

in these last 2 years cc has changed it name to dev corp and thay put scorters healing tanks and blaster technology on the market even dr gero became in the employ of dev cotp when I asked dad how that happened he told me that gero lost all his investors and he saw the healing tanks that we invented so he came to us to buy out his company on the condition that he be the head of the cybernetics division so I thought it was abought time to ask dad for a gravity machine

dad I know u have bin putting money aside for me and I want u to make a gravity machine so I know what its like on my home planet and make it so it can go higher then that once I get use to my home world gravity so I can get stronger faster he tells me yes but to be careful with it I then go to talk with bulma before she gos to school she then gos on a tie raid on how stupid her classmates are when shes done I tell her that not every one can be a genus then she asks me if I am gana run laps around the city all day I say yes then I think fuck u mighto gai haters his training works even here then I leve to do my training a month passes and I have my gravity room it can go up to 100 times earths but I wana take it eazy so I start at 2x I am fine then I go to 3x still fine then 4x I am a bit slower but I think I can bump it up one more with 5x its a struggle to stand and even walk so I bump it down to 4 x and try to get use to it this when on for a year when I till I mastered 100 x earths gravity then I when to dad and told him I want it to go higher he said he was all ready working on it and it should be ready soon but ur five years old now its time to go to school the new semester is starting tomorrow and I singed u up ok dad so the next day was kindergarden my teachers name was mr bush I hid my tail cuz kids can be assholes and I am not trying to start a fight when roll call started I know no ones name but then my name was called out kackarot brief then it moved on class was boring but I need dads money so I layed low and payed attention thats until pe class where we played tea ball I tried to hold back but but I ended up breaking the bat and sending the ball flying in to outer space I said sorry my bad I should have held back more then the pe teacher mr Neil asked me how I got that Strong I told him to come to dev corp and I will show him and to bring the rest of the class if he wanted he said he go by him self first and would accompany me home pe was the last class of the day and then ponchy came to pick me up she asked me y there was a teacher with me I told her I wanted to show him my training room she said ok knowing I could kill him if he pulled some thing so we go back to dev corps hq and we head in to the gravity room he asks what is so special abought this room I raze it to 3 x he trys to take a step and falls I lover it to 2x and he gets up but it takes some effort and then I go skiping around like its the moon he is shocked he then asks me to fight when we where done with are spart he said I fight like a brawler even holding back I bet him up but then he tells me u are strong even holding back but u have no from let me teach u I use to be a crane student but we had a falling out I say yes do u mind if I call the principle I think pe is gana be a wast of are money and ur time I say ok then he calls the principle and shows him the gravity room at 2x he falls flat on his face then Neil turns it off and gos with the Principe to the viewing deck I turn it to 100 x and start training u see hes Strong he broke the base ball bat we where using for tea ball and he was holding back the pinnacle said this is 2 crazy for me ok he can skip pe but he will have study hall instead dont wana get them thinking we give the rich kids special treatment ok sir so the principle left then mr Neil spoke over the inter com can u turn it off for a minute I want know if u can use ur ki I say yea but I dont let it out of my body he then asks me to try and from a ball I do it in a millisecond then he asks me to extend my ki around my body and push it up from my feet I am flying then we leve dev corp and go to the middle of no where where he teaches me the dodon ray then I tell him abought freaza and my planets end and then mr Neil tells him abought the cheran humert and his bother that trained him olny to kill people for money so he fought the cran hurmit and lost then he was told the crane school disowned him and if thay where to fight agin he will die also if he ever competes at a marshal arts tournament he will die so I tell him I could kick there asses he said no I have to do it kackarot help me train and I will help u then I said yes

 **time skip 2 years**

it toke mr Neil a year and a half to get use to 100 x gravity I was working on 200 x in my alone time it toke me 6 months to master the crane style of marshal arts must be that sayin blood is what neail says he thinks he is finely ready to take them down he uses dads contacts to get in touch with tao and takes him out in one trigun blast then he went to the crane school and killed shen with a simple dodon ray to the hart there where 2 kids there fuck I should have taken this out side but then thay bow to him and call him master then he said I am no ones master but if u wish to come with me and train with me I will not stop u when he returned he talked to dad abought opening a marshal arts school and dad invested in it right away it was in the outer parts of west city with training halls and gravity rooms marshal artists from all over joined once he won the 20th world marshal arts tournament even a little orphan boy named krillen joined the school and time moved on till I was 12 and it was summer vakay kackarot look what I found bumla said I said what she said its a dragon ball and if gather all 7 u can grant a wish and look I made this radar to track down the rest of them so u wana come sure but is mom and dad ok with it thay said it was ok as long as u come ok let me check shure enuff it was true so I want back to her and told he I would go just let me tell Neil so I go to the school and tell Neil I am going on a road trip with my sister and I will be gone till school starts he said have a good time and I left I when back to dev corp and we started are adventurer


	2. dragonball arc

So bluma and we rind in a car the first 2 stops where antique shops then we headed to eastern mountain range we met a man by the name of gohan and he sold it to us real quick once he saw the zeni it was not a lot but for him it was more then he would ever need so then are are trip we found a talking turtle he asks us for salt watter going in to the capsule house I made him some and he drink it right up then he asked me how far to the sea I sad it was far from here but asked bulma for a map she said it was on the way and its said to see a sea creature far from its home so I ran with it on my back and bulma drove the car when we got there he asked us to wait for his master bulma wanted to leve but I said I have a good feeling abought this so she just started to get her tan on I meditated before I know it the turtle came back with an old fat on his back is I know is roshi but that rapey bastered deserves no respect from me so he gets off the turtle and said hello did u guys get my turtle back home the turtle said no olny the boy o is that so do u wana learn marshal arts from me I say no cranes do not get along with turtles expaly when those turtles give rape vibes to my sister just ge me the ball on ur neck and we will be on are way he asks me y I choose a path of evil I say shen and tao are dead and so is there philosophy not by me by the new master of the school maby u shoud avoid west city then next person u play grab ass with might kill u in self defense he drops the dragon ball and starts swimming bulma asks was the necessary I said yes the only rezen hes not in jail is cuz he was the strongest person on earth before i and a bunch of people surpassed his power level so we get back in the car and start back on are journey we drive in to the village that the radar pointed us to only to find what seems like a ghost town I tell bulma to take out her scouter she dose and presses the botten there 40 power lvs all 5 or below so I get out the car and tell my sister to stay put I say I know ur there come out we just wana talk then a man with an ax comes at me calling me ooolong I tell the man I Am not oolong then he swings his ax at me I counter by using my middle finger to hold the ax at a stand still I then tell him I am kackarot I dont know who the fuck is oolong but if u try that agin I will brake ur arms he steps back and said hes sorry and that ooolong is a shape shifter and has kidnapped the little girls of the village I tell him I will take care of the pedophile but do any of u have a ornge ball with stars on it I do said the old woman coming out of her house ok then u give me that ball after I get ur girls back she said yes so then I told bulma to wait with the towns folk while I take care of him I take out my own scouter and he shows up an hour later I take a reading just to be an asshole 5 ur just a 5 this will be eazy so I jump up to his big red head that looks kind like king yama and knock him out I tie him up and when he wakes up I ask him where are the girls he wont talk so I pull down his pants and grab his dick and tell him if he dose not talk by the count of 5 I will rip his dick off **1 3** ok ok I will take u there when we get there all the girls are tied to the walls and naked I free the girls and thay run to there parents forever scared I take oolong back get my dragon ball and watch then burn him at the stake after some roast pork and sleep we leve as we are crossing the desert this dumb fuck pulls next to ust a slashes are ties we stop the car and I get out what the fuck is wrong with u ass hole give me one rezen I sould not kill u the man said give me all ur zeni and capsules or u die or that I bet the ever loving shit out of u we then fight I just doge all his hits until he falls down in exhaustion then he asks my name I say kackarot he then said my name is yamcha I tell him u put up a good fight how would u like to work for me he said what is ur offer I say go to the crane school in west city tell then kackarot sent u I take out my wallet I am him my bizness card give that to the person at the front desk and every thing will be settled or I could criple u and leve u to die he said no yes god damit I want to be strong to avenge my parents death ok then we have a deal then bulma takes out a motorcycle and I run with her till we make it to the ox kings place I tell bluma to stay back and I will deal with the owner she then gos on who wold own this shit hole I say the ox king so I use my scouter to find him and I ask him if he need a fire fighter he truns around and starts calling me a thef hay I ant here to steal shit I was just look for a dragon ball I can pay for it pulling out my wallet a flashing him the zeni he stops all the while dogging his ax swings I say fuck it and I best the shit out of him and know him out I use the tri beam to stop the frie but all thats left is rubble I call bluma on the scouter and tell her to come look for then dragon ball when we find the ball the ox king wakes up and he said hes sorry that all that heat got to his head and that he was delusional and that he needs to find his daughter he send her off alone to find roshi but that was so stupid so he asks u to find her and shows u a picture I fly away and find her with in minets she runing from a dino so I kill the dino and tell her ur dad sent me hop on my back she dose I grab the dino by the mouth and fly back I drop the dino and say time for a feast we feast and chi chi was realy shy then the ox king ask me to marry his doughter I said thats her chouse to make she said yes so I am now engaged to roytalty I am not gana wast it like goku I thought then I went up to her and gave my bizness card if u realy want marry me then u have to become stoung go to this address in west city and show them this card I walked away eat some more then we sleeped and in the moring we made are way to pilafs castle I ring the door bell he tells us to come in and before we do I take out gas masks and give one to my sister I put mine on and she dose the same we walk in and and thay traps us in the hall way I use a tri beam to brake one of the trap doors in are way we make are to pelof and gang and thay are cowering in fear I say let me guess u wanted to use the dragon balls to rule the would but u cant even rule ur own kingdom ur like a retarded vr of freaza then I use a dodon ray to blast the blue man to peaces then I tell mai and shu u work for me now I give them my bizness card and thay get on there plain to west city we then gather the dragonballs and I ask my sister what she want to wish for she said silly I did this for u so I summon the dragon and it ask y I have summoned it I wish that my family from planet vegta be brought here hen is a gold light fasha bardock and ratiz appear I quickly dodon ratizs scouter what the hell was that for kackarot father u tell him freza destoryed are planet said bardock no it was a meteor said ratiz I was there when he death balled it and u need more critical thinking skills do u think at the time the king and his elites could not blast a meteor to bits that would burn up in the sky ratiz started hitting his leg for how stupid hes bin so son how did u get me and ur mom out of hell I explan to them abought the dragon balls then I give them dev crop scouters and told them thay where not on the ptos network thay put them on and say say 50 that weak I say I am holding back and power up to 500 millyen what the fuck how did my son get this strong come with me and I will show u I said


End file.
